Breaking Boundaries
by SamanthaThonus
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was forced to leave her friends and boyfriend behind in Suna due to her Dad's business. Konoha, a new territory with new people is ahead of her. What happens when a certain Uchiha gets the hots for her? Rated M for later chapters. GaaraxNaru SasuXNaru SasuXIno
1. Why Not Be Bold

**Well I guess I decided to write a new story bc look here one is. I hope you like it ?**

**As always, im so grateful you guys decided to read my stories and if you like them leave a review and yeah.**

**I dont own any of Naruto at all :(**

**Enjoy!**

Sasuke looked beside him, in bright red showed the numbers 2:32 in the morning.

"Fuck," the raven groaned. He had school tomorrow. He had things he actually had to do. The life of an insomniac was so difficult.

He slowly dragged himself out of bed and down the three sets of stairs it took to get to their medicine cabinet which was located in the far wing of the Uchiha mansion. It sucked being rich, having to walk all that way just for some sleeping pills.

Sasuke downed the pills in about 2 seconds and trudged his ass back to his bedroom, plopping onto his soft and slightly cool mattress. He really needed to stop going out so much. The partying almost every night was getting to him indeed.

_Fuck it, Im young_, he thought to himself. You needed to do things while you were youthful and had that resilient shit going on with your body. Sasuke, determined to fall asleep, closed his eyes and let his mind be free of all the troubles and thoughts he had and after about fifteen minutes, drifted off into unconsciousness.

:)

The sun came up before Sasuke wanted to get up and that was a blatant fact. The pale boy gracefully rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and pushed himself out of his bed. He took a bit longer in the shower than normal for the sleep still clung to his body. When he was sure he was clean, he stepped out grabbing one of the plush black towels that hung in his very monochromatic bathroom. He dried himself off and finished by wrapping the towel around his waist so it hung loosely on his hips. He admired his body like he did every day. He was a tall, about 6'0 ft, with porcelain white skin that didn't have one single blemish. His dark luscious hair was styled in the most peculiar style and his dark black abyssal eyes mirrored the look of content with himself. He was rich and handsome and he knew it.

"Little brother, if you don't hurry you'll be late." Itachi mumble as he walked by.

Sasuke muttered something of understanding and quickly got dressed, shoving a piece of toast into his mouth as we walked out the door.

The ride to school was uneventful and Sasuke had just sat down in his seat when the bell rang.

Kakashi, their homeroom teach, walked into the classroom, silver hair gleaming with the fluorescent lighting beaming down on him. His lazy, uncaring look he normally had on his face was a little different, like his interest was peaked by someone or something.

"Hello everybody, we have a new student today." Kakashi beamed.

_A new student? It's halfway through the year. _Sasuke thought inwardly. This was indeed strange.

Kakashi looked towards the door and waved the person inwards. After about five seconds a beautiful creature nervously walked to the center of the classroom, trying to keep her head high while it was painstakingly obvious that she was in fact freaking out.

Sasuke took a double take and noticed her long, flowing blonde hair just reached her waist, her sky blue orbs held a mischevious glare in them and her body was a work of art. Small figure with hips and big boobs. Long smooth legs and her skin was a very radiant tan.

"I-I'm Naruto Uzumaki." She blurted out, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

The class as a whole replied with a hello and welcomed her to the class.

"Well, given your last name, your seat is next to Sasuke." Kakashi muttered uninterested.

Sasuke gave a small wave, savoring her figure as she strolled by and sat down beside him.

"Since Naruto's new here and there's bound to be an interest into getting to know her, you have this whole period to do exactly that." The silver haired teacher announced. In all actuality he wanted to finish reading his porno but Naruto was a perfect excuse.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She hated being the center of attention but since she was positive she was the only girl that looked like her in all of Konoha, she was starting to get used to it. Or at least deal with it a bit better than she had previously in Suna.

God she missed Suna, especially Gaara. They had just started dating for christ's sake but once again Minato, her father, had to root his daughter up and move again for his business. He said this was the last time though, so that eased her typical teenage overexaggerated suffering. At least she could go visit Gaara anytime she wanted and she planned on attending college there. Not all because of Gaara but she had left her strong group of friends there as well. She missed them all so dearly.

"You probably already know this, but I'm the Sasuke Uchiha." A deep voice stated.

Naruto turned her head slightly and saw the brooding creature that had just spoken. He was cute for an emo kid.

"The?" Naruto giggled. _What a conceited fuck._

"Don't act like you don't know the name." Sasuke defended.

"I don't, honestly." Naruto replied.

Sasuke crossed his arms and gave her one of the famous Uchiha glares. She responded by smiling and rolling her eyes. This girl was going to give Sasuke trouble. That was a fact.

:)

After Naruto had successfully gotten to know the basics of just about everyone but a certain stuck up fuck, she smiled inwardly of exhaustion. Making friends and acting interested was draining. Not that she wasnt a little interested in everyone but meeting all these new people tugged at her heart for longing for her friends back in Suna. _I'll see them soon enough I guess_. She sighed and pulled out her bento box. One thing was for sure, she was hungry.

"Can I eat with you Naruto-chan?" The shy Hyuuga girl asked. Her name was Hinata, Naruto remembered.

"Yeah Hina-chan!" Naruto replied instantly. Hinata had reminded her of Sakura when she had just moved to Suna. She was super shy and in the beginning always spoke in a whisper and was barely audible unless you were paying attention the pinkette.

Sasuke was staring at the blonde the whole school day. She was arrogant and gave him a headache with her loud voice and obnoxious laugh but god she was beautiful. Sasuke had watched all the boys in the class, even the elder Hyuuga but she reacted blindly and deterred them all unknowingly by friend-zoning them instantaneously.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm way prettier than her," an annoying voice stated. It was Ino, president of the Sasuke-Uchiha fanclub.

Sasuke looked at the white-haired demon with her light blue eyes looking straight back into his. They had had sex a couple of times, Sasuke had actually taken her virginity. She was pretty, but that was it. She had no depth to her. The sex was okay and Sasuke knew she would always give it up on command so that's why he kept her around. They weren't dating or anything but it was known around the entire school that you did not fuck with Sasuke Uchiha for Ino would come and find you and ruin your life.

"Of course Ino," Sasuke whispered into her ear. He had closed the distance between him and the platinum blonde. He felt the shivers run down her back and he chuckled menacingly. He placed a light kiss on her neck and gave her a fake smile.

She squealed pulled the raven into a kiss, sticking her tongue tentatively in his mouth only for it to be received gracefully by the Uchiha.

"Do the always make out in class?" Naruto asked, loud enough for everyone to hear and actually break Ino and Sasuke's rare intimate moment.

Hinata shushed Naruto, for she knew just how evil Ino could really be. Naruto gave Hinata a questioning look and then met a pair of ice cold, light blue eyes.

"Excuse me new student but I don't think we've met." Ino's voice was laced with venom.

"It's probably a good thing. You don't seem like the type I get along with." Naruto shot.

Sasuke scoffed. This girl was insane. Even he knew the tyrant Ino could become.

"Do you want to survive here?" Ino asked, she felt her body overflowing with anger.

Naruto snapped, shooting up from her seat and meeting the icey blue eyes. "Is that a threat?" Naruto asked tentatively. She knew not to start something without reason.

"It depends whether you know your place or not," Ino scoffed.

"My place? Is that a joke?" Naruto shot. She didn't deal well with bullies.

Ino went to raise her hand to smack the sun kissed blonde but was quickly subdued by Naruto knocking her completely unconscious.

_Fuck, _was Naruto's immidiate thought. It was natural reaction after Gaara had taught her how to fight. She looked around nervously and just sighed inwardly. Trouble was going to come her way and it was coming in hot.

It helped and hindered her tremendously dating an MMA fighter.


	2. Being Bold Has Consequences

After and extremely eventful day all Naruto wanted to do was go home and plop on her bed. Sleeping for the next several years wouldn't hurt at this point. After punching Ino in the face, an extremely regrettable moment, Naruto was escorted to the the Head Mistress's office and punished to cleaning the desks after school for two weeks. Ino, when she had regained consciousness, felt her newly broken nose and began screaming expletives at the sunshine blonde. All while this tyrannical yelling was going on, Naruto kept her mouth shut. She didn't need anymore trouble.

"Dad I'm home." Naruto whispered. She had knew that Tsunade had made a phone call to her father and explained the entire situation. She also knew her dad would not be happy with her.

"NARUTO UZAMAKI" The deep voice rumbled.

_Fuck, I'm dead._ She knew what was coming. While in Suna, her dad wasnt overly fond of Gaara for the simple reason of being a "bad" influence over Naruto. She didn't think that whatsoever. It's not like he was giving her drugs or getting her pregnant. He was just teaching her how to fight and defend herself. At the beginning, even though mostly everyone accepted her, there were a few kids that picked on her and just in generally gave her a hard time and after meeting Gaara and the gang that changed. Yes, she had gotten into a few tiffs but her dad overreacted. Something about reflecting poorly on the family or something like that. She owed Gaara a lot and thanked him abundantly for teaching her how to defend herself and give her confidence in the woman that she was.

"I know dad and im sorry but she threatened me and she looked like she was about to hit me." Naruto pleaded. At least she had had a reason for punching the ice queen in the face.

"You're probably right but Naruto, this a fresh start. Please try to not fight anyone anymore." Minato breathed. He was trying to approach Naruto in the nice way the first time. He knew if this happened again, she would see Satan himself.

Naruto just nodded and gave her dad a devious smile and made her way up to her bedroom. She stretched out her limbs and pulled out her phone, dialing the most familiar number she knew.

"Gaara-kun?"

"I miss you so much Naruto." a deep voice sighed into the phone. He wasnt much for emotion but she could hear the underlying sadness in his tone.

"I miss you too. Come to Konoha as soon as you can." Naruto pleaded.

"It'd be a lot easier if your dad didn't hate me. But I was thinking I'd make a trip up there for spring break. Sound good?"

"That's in 2 months!" Naruto exclaimed. She didnt want to wait another minute.

"I know babe but I have fights and we both have school. Just wait for me okay. Plus it'll go by quicker than you think." Gaara responded, trying to get his girlfriend's spirits raised. Little did she know that he was in fact going to see her sooner, he was planning a trip up to Konoha in two weeks as a little surprise for Valentines day.

"Okay, okay." Naruto pouted. "I love you and i'll talk to you later"

"I love you too Naruto.."

(:

Sasuke had watched Ino get punched in the face and had had no words. In the back of his mind he had kind of expected it to happen one day. Ino could be a little on the tyrant side. Nonetheless it was a shock. Of course, immediately after it had happened he felt obligated to see if she was okay. After confirming she would in fact live another day, he tried calming her anger. He would sneak glances at Naruto every now and then. Even punching Ino in the face, she did with such grace. It was really hard to take his eyes off her. He would never openly admit that but she was exotic and he knew he had to get his hands on her. It was just a question of how.

Being an Uchiha, Sasuke was familiar with the charm and power his name held. But to apply that to Naruto was out of the question because she could distinguish the diffeerence between and Uchiha and en elbow, names just werent important to her. It was going to be a challenge to get to her, and Uchiha's loved challenges.  
>A michevious smiled crossed Sasuke's lips. He was ready to be challenged.<p> 


End file.
